Young justice: un nuevo integrante (reboot)
by tigre de plata
Summary: (este es una especie de reboot de uno de mis primeros fics llamado "un nuevo integrante", mejorando varios detalles y la trama asi que no sera completamente lo mismo) el equipo en una mision se encuentran con un extraño chico el cual parece no querer hablar con nadie a excepsion de sierto super chico, que es lo que pasara? quienes estan tras del chico y por que? (yaoi: conner X oC)
1. Chapter 1

Monte Justicia: agosto 23/ 7:30 pm

se podia ver a todo el equipo dentro de la base pasando el tiempo: superboy estaba cepillando el pelaje de lobo,aqualad y robin veian la television,artemiza y megan se encontraban hablando muy entretenidas en la cocina, y no se veia ni rastros de kid flash, en ese momento un rapido viendo algo amarillento paso por todo el sitio antes de que se viera a todos los chicos con los rostros garabateados con plumon negro

-KID FLASH!- gritaron todos molestos varones del equipo viendo con una expresion molesta a kid flash quien se encontraba intentando aguantarse la risa parado junto a artemiza

-yo diria que corras- advirtio artemiza al peli-rojo

-jaja vamos no se pongan tan gruño..- comenzo a decir wally con una sonrisa pero en ese momento un pajaran cayo frente a el congelando el suelo bajo sus pies haciendo que el peli-rojo se resbalara cayendo de espalda

-agradece que todos los plumones de aqui no son permanentes- dijo robin pasandose un pañuelo por la cara quitandose las marcas de su rostro para luego pasarle unos pañuelos a los demas para que hicieran lo mismo.

-kid flash entiendo que estes aburrido por no aver tenido una mision hace ya una semana pero no es necesario que te quedes aqui haciendonos bromas- dijo aqualad de manera tranquila pero seria

-ouch..si lo se pero no quiero perderme ninguna mision...ni el estar cerca de mis chicas especiales- dijo kid flash coqueteando a megan indirectamente haciendo que artemisa solo le diera una mirada de molestia y una risita por parte de la marciana.

-batman 01- dijo la computadora anunciando la llegada del caballero de la noche a la base

-bien! batsi!dime que ahi una mision- dijo alegre kid flash parandose del suelo atento al mayor quien solo lo miro serio

-para tu alegria si, eh detectado actividad sospechosa que parecer ser por una organizacion sub ligada a la liga de las sombras, solo que en lugar de asesinar, estos se encargan de transporte de objetos pedidos a como de lugar- comenzo a explicar batman mientras en la olo pantalla se veia la infomacion que el murcielago decia

-flecha roja ha estado vigilando sus actividades desde hace semanas, por ahora nada que llame demaciado la atencion pero hace unos minutos envio esto- dijo batman antes de que se viera a un grupo de hombres con una especie de armadura negra subiendo un gran contenedor a un camion

-sea lo que sea que estan transportando posee una señal de calor intensa, su mision sera ir y detener el transporte y obtener el paquete- dijo batman a lo cual todos asintieron.

DESIERTO DE MEXICO 8:37 pm

-todos en sus posiciones?- pregunto aqualad junto a kid flash atravez de la telepatia de megan

-en posicion y veo el vehiculo- dijo robin desde un monticulo alejado con unos vinoculares

-en posicion y lista para disparar- dijo artemiza preparando su arco en un risco a unos metros de distania

-estamos listos- dijo superboy junto a megan, todos ya estaban listos para la emboscada viendo como la camionta se movia , en ese momento artemisa lanzo una de sus flechas a una de las ruedas delanteras haciend que esta explotara, rapidamente kid flash corrio en circulos agran velocidad alrededor del camion para formar un tornado pero en ese momento un lazer impacto frente a el deteniendolo

-pero que?- se sorprendio kid flash antes de ver al profesor ojo bajando del camion

-lo lamento pero no puedo permitirte hacer eso- dijo el profesor comenzando a disparar rayos lazer al peli-rojo quien los esquivaba sin mucho problema pero en ese momento superboy dio un salto desde atras proporcionandole un fuerte golpe provocando que este cayera

-ROBIN AHORA!- dijo superboy para que luego robin saliera de su escondite encontrandose con 6 personas con armaduras roboticas negras bajando del vehiculo

-bien, veamos que tienen- dijo robin lanzando un par de bombas al suelo haciedo una explosion de luz que aturdio moentaniamente a los hombres quienes al recuperar la vista se encontraron megan quien sostenia una gran roca con su telequinesis y la lanzo contra ellos pero en ese momento los brazos derechos de los hombres se transformaron en una especie de cañones con los cuales destruyendo la roca

-oh oh- dijo megan antes de comenzar a esquivar algunos lazeres.

-oigan no se olvidan de alguien?- se escucho antes de que los hombres vieran hacia otro lado viendo a superboy quien dio un fuerte golpe a uno mandandolo lejos pero rapidamente los hombres hicieron un gesto con la mano haciendo que en su dedos de la mano izquierda aparecieran puntas verdes brillantes con las cuales intentaron tocar al oji-azul pero este los logro esquivar

-oigan cuidado con eso le pueden sacar un ojo a alguien- dijo rapidamente kid flash pasando rapido frente a los hombres dandoles unos golpes rapidos haciendo que los brazos de estos se rompieran dejando ver que se trataban de maquinas

-mi turno- dijo aqualad en ese momento haciendo un rapido movimiento con sus latigos de agua cortando a los robots por la mitad haciendo que cayeran en pedasos al suelo

-todos bien?- pregunto aqualad a lo cual el equipo se reunio y asintieron mientras robin se agacho un segundo a ver una de las uñas verdes de los robots

-parecen estar hechas de kriptonita, sea lo que sea que esten transportando estaban preparados para dar algo de pelea incluso a superman- dijo robin guardando las uñas en una ranura de su cinturon.

-pues no dieron mucha pelea- dijo wally orgulloso

-eso debe ser por que no contaron con qe seriamos tantos, tenian lazers potentes supongo que para encargarse de enemigos de cuerpo a cuerpo como flash o batman y kriptonita para superman- dijo aqualad analisando la situacion

-revisemos aver que es lo que traen y veamos que hacemos-dijo aqualad

-sea lo que sea tiene una señal de calor asi que ahi que tenenemos que tener cuidado- dijo robin abriendo la parte de atras del camion dejando ver un gran contenedor de metal con algunos huecos y un candado electronico

-permitanme- dijo el chico maravilla dando un paso al frente sacando un pequeño aparato de su cinturon y conectandolo al candado el cual rapidamente se abrio permitiendo asi que el contenedor se abriera levemente, en ese momento todos se miraron serios mientras se preparaban para cualquier cosa pero cuando sueprboy abrio el contenedor se sorprendieron por el contenido: un chico, de aparente 15 años,pelo castaño corto algo despeinado que vestia una chaqueta azul,una camiseta roja,un pantalon azul claro y un bolso de viaje que se encontraba inconciente, amordasado y encadenado.

-que hacemos con el?-pregunto superboy algo dudoso

-seguir las ordenes y llevanos el paquete- sentencio aqualad.

MONTE JUSTICIA agosto 8:59 pm

todo el equipo se encontraba reunido en la sala principal de la base sentados en al mesa

-y bien?-pregunto kid flash a robin

-batman por ahora no contesta pero mañana debe de venir o comunicarse para ver como nos fue enla mision- dijo robin

-creen que fue buena idea dejar al chico en la enfermeria solo?- pregunto artemisa incredula de lo que habian hecho

-el chico tenia varias heridas bajo la ropa y parecia no aver comido ni bebido nada recientemente, si no lo colocabamos en la enfermeria ese podria morir- dijo aqualad

-si, ademas encendi el protocolo de seguridad asi que las puertas de la enfermeria no se abriran sin alguien autorizado presente- dijo robin

-ire aver al chico- dijo kid flash parandose

-oh toma, llevale algo de comer- dijo megan entregandole al peli-rojo una manzana a lo cual el peli-rojo asintio antes de ir a gran velocidad por el pasillo, pero apenas llego a la enfermeria se encontro con la cama vacia sin el chico

-oh oh, CHICOS!- dijo alarmado kid flash corriendo sin notar una figura traslucida saliendo de la habitacion antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

tan pronto kid flash aviso de la ausencia del chico empezaron a buscarlo: artemiza se quedo vigilando los teletransportadores, kid flash comenzo a correr por toda la parte externa de la base, mientras le resto empezo a buscar por el interior de la base hasta que aqualad llego a la sala de entrenamiento encontrandose con el peli-castaño buscando una salida

-chicos esta por aqui- dijo aqualad en voz alta tanto para que lo escucharan los que estaban cerca como el resto con la telepatia de megan, en ese momento el joven se dio vuelta ciendose acorralado por aqualad, rapidamente metio su mano dentro de su bolso sujetando algo en su mano derecha que empezo a emanar un brillo morado, en ese momento kid flash llego al lugar

-yo lo atrapo- dijo el peli-rojo corriendo contra el castaño pero en ese momento este dio unos saltos muy rapidos a tal punto que kid flash apenas si lograba alcanzarle. el castaño rapidamente dio un salto contra la pared usandola para imulsarse y dar un salto hacia atras casi cayendo frente a aqualad pero en ese momento superboy se coloco en medio haciendo que el joven chocara contra su pecho y cayera al suelo, el joven estaba volviendo a meter su mano en su bolso pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo su cuerpo quedo paralisado

-no se preocupen lo tengo- dijo la señorita marciana llegando con el resto del equipo mientras detenia al castaño con su telekinesis. en ese momento todos pudieron observar bien al joven, no se veia malvado, sino que su expresion era de miedo y esto se reflejaba a la perfeccion en sus ojos castaños

-no nos tengas miedo, estas asalvo- dijo megan de forma gentil y dulce arrodillandose junto al joven colocando una mano sobre el hombro del joven que aun estaba inmovilisado cuya mirada se calmo un poco, en ese momento megan intento ver dentro de la mente dle joven pero una fuerte sensacio la impacto impidiendole entrar en la mente del otro y sorprendiendola

-que viste?-pregunto conner suponiendo lo que la marciana habia intentando hacer discretamente lo cual le molesto un poco

-n-nada.. no pude entrar en su mente- dijo sorprendida mientras el chico se empezaba a mover con algo de timides ya que al desconentrarse megan ya no lo tenia retenido con su telepatia

-quien eres?-pregunto megan algo confusa por lo ocurrido.

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

MONSTE JUSTICIA: AGOSTO 24/ 9:00 AM

se podia ver a superboy y robin parados frente a una puerta con un gran silencio y cruzados de brazos

-repiteme por que tenemos que ser nosotros los que vigilen al chico?- pregunto superboy con una ligera molestia

-por que de aqui yo soy el mas precavido y prepare esa habitacion anti escapes y tu eres el mas fuerte del grupo en lo fisico asi que no deberia ser problema el detenerlo entre los 2- respondio robin mientras jugaba con un pequeño dispositivo que sostenia y que parecia una especice de videojuego volviendo al silencio incomodo solo escuchandose el pie del superchico golpeando el suelo levemente en señal de impaciencia hasta que el chico maravilla lanzo un suspiro

-bien que te ocurre?- pregunto robin al ver que conner no se quedaba quieto

-no es nada- dijo superboy con seriedad

-vamos, puedes confiar en mi- dijo robin haciendo que la mirada del otro bajara un poco

-ah... es megan, desde hace unas semanas que estamos teniendo problemas ya que no me gusta que entre en la mente de las personas o lea sus pensamientos sin permiso y ultimamente lo intenta hacer discretamente pero...no importa lo que diga ella lo hace- dijo conner algo frustado

-calma amigo, solo llevan unos pocos meses saliendo, es normal de que la relacion empieze a tener algunos problemas, ademas que si no son pareja igual podrian volver a ser amigos, nunca logre entender por que la mayoria de las parejas al romper se alejan el uno del otro- dijo robin colocando una mano en el hombro de conner en señal de apoyo

-gracias- dijo superboy con una ligera sonrisa

-no ahi de que, pero no es bueno que te guardes cosas,solo te dañas a ti mismo- dijo robin

-robin necesitamosque vengas- dijo aqualad a travez de la telepatia de megan a lo cual el chico maravilla asintio

-voy a ver que necesitan, tu revisa si el chico aun sigue alli- dijo robin a lo cual conner asintio antes de que el chico maravilla se fuera por el pasillo. conner avanzo un poco hasa la puerta y la abrio levemente viendo al chico recostado en una cama con una pequeña banqueta junto a el y sobre esta algunas frutas y agua los cuales parecia ni aver tocado, en ese momento conner entro en la habitacion y vio al peli-castaño que seguia despierto solo recostado de lado

-oye si no comes emporaras- dijo superboy sin resivir respuesta

-no esta envenenada ni tampoco tiene nada malo- siguio hablando superboy solo logrando hacer que el chico se moviera levemente acomodandose mas de lado en la cama mirando hacia la pared antes de que se escuchara un leve gruñido al tiempo que el joven castaño se sujetaba el estomago, en ese momento conner tomo una de las manzanas verdes de la bandeja y le dio una mordida haiciendo que el chico volteara levemente para ver que el oji-azul de verdad le habia dado un mordisto, al notar esto conner se sorprendio levemente pero luego extendio su mano con la manzana mordida

-vez? no tiene nada- dijo conner altiempo que el chico se sentaba en la cama aun muy pegado a la pared por desconfianza pero tomando en su mano la manzana que conner le estaba dando la cual olfateo un poco antes de comenzar a comer desde el borde de donde mordio el superchico.

mientras tanto en la sala central de la base, se podia ver a todo el equipo reunido mientras en el centro de la mesa se encontraba el bolso del peli-castaño abierto, una botella de agua, algunas frutas las cuales se veian un poco magulladas y 9 pequeños dijes (colgantes) con formas de diferentes animales de los cuales uno era sujetado por robin quien sostenia una especie de escaner

-pues nada de lo que lleva es extraño, agua normal, algunas frutas, y estos colgantes aunque... es raro, son demaciado detallados- dijo el chico maravilla observando uno que parecia una cabeza de liebre hecha de arcilla blanca y con ojos de color morado

-si pero algo tomo el de su bolso antes de empezar a saltar a gran velocidad- dijo kid flash

-si y tambien estaba por tomar otra cosa cuando lo detuve- dijo megan

-pues todo aqui se ve normal, segun el escaner no ahi radiacion, ni virus, ni ningun quimico, solo lo que son- dijo robin dejando el dije de liebre en la mesa

-alguna noticia de batman?-pregunto artemisa.

-no, aun no contesta,tendremos que decidir nosotros que hacer con el chico hasta estonces- dijo robin

-que opinan?- pregunto aqualad

-yo digo que lo dejemos encerrado, no ahi que bajar la guardia si es casi tan rapido como kid flash- dijo artemisa

-no lo se...es que aunque no pude leer su mente pude notar que se sentia asustado, tal vez ahora que este relajado pueda estar bien- dijo megan siendo razonable

-yo opino lo mismo, si ubiera querido atacarnos por que no aprovechar antes de que ubieramos visto que escapo en lugar de estar buscando una salida? yo digo que podriamos dejar que se quede pero bajo vigilancia de alguno- dijo aqualad

-pues no estaria mal, seria bueno tener a alguien tan rapido omo yo en la base para uans carreras- dijo kid flash pensando en divertirse

-no creo que pueda alcanzarte sin su bolso, sea lo que sea una de estas cosas de su bolso lo hizo poder ser rapido, sino por que no escapo apenas desperto en la habiacion?- comento robin

-bien esta decidido, el chico se quedara bajo vigilancia pero el bolso y los objetos en este se quedaran resguardados- dijo aqualad a lo cual los demas asintieron

-vamos a avisarle a superboy y al chico aver si alsaber esto habla un poco- dijo robin a lo cual los demas estuvieron deacuerdo comenzando a caminar por el pasillo que conectaba toca la base hasta que porfin llegaron a donde estaba la habitacion del chico viendo que la puerta estaba entre abierta y superboy no estaba

-esperen- dijo robin sacando un pajaran mientras se acercaban a la habitacion lentamente para luego abrir mas la puerta encontrandose con superboy sentado en una banqueta junto al chico y este comiendo una manzana roja

-vaya parece que se hicieron amigos- dijo kid flash de manera bromista

-solo lo comvenci de comer dandole una mordida a un par de las frutas antes que el, parece que creia que lo ibamos a envenenar o algo- dijo conner ya viendo la bandeja vacia al tiempo que megan se acerco al chico pero apenas intento acercar su mano este se alejo un poco de la marciana

-no tengas miedo, quiero revisar las heridas que tenias- dijo megan de forma amable a lo cual el chico solo desvio la mirada a superboy quien se sorprendio levemente pero comprendiendo lo que pasaba

-puedes confiar en ella, no pasara nada- dijo conner a lo cual el peli-castaño se relajo antes de que megan levantara un poco la camiseta del chico dejando ver un gran vendaje que rodeaba su vientre, el cual toco con suavidad haciendo que el castaño diera un ligero quejido

-perdon, pero parece que estas curandote, la herida se veia grave antes- dijo megan con una sonrisa a la cual el castaño correspondio timidamente

-que haremos con el?-pregunto conner viendo al resto del equipo

-por ahora, hasta que tornado y batman regresen el chico se quedara pero con algunos condiciones: no podra salir al exterior de la base, siempre debera estar acompañado de algun miembro del equipo y hasta que batman llegue sus cosas quedaran guardadas- dijo aqualad al super chico, en ese momento todos vieron al castaño quien los observaba antes de que este asintiera en señal de aceptar los terminos dichos

-oye y como te llamas?-pregunto prgunto kid flash a lo cual el joven no contesto

-por ahora dejemoslo tranquilo, no ahi que presionar- dijo aqualad a lo cual los demas asintieron saliendo de la habitacion uno por uno hasta que solo quedo el chico

-oye vienes?- pregunto conner a lo cual el castaño sonrio levemente antes de seguir al superchico.

mas tarde ese dia, el chico se encontraba viendo la television curioso sentando en el sofa mientras kid flash cambiaba de canales mientras el resto del equipo se encontraba hablando algo alejados

-aun nada?- pregunto conner a robin

-no, ni siquiera la computadora encuentra su rostro en algun documento- dijo robin

-y si es alguien que vive solo o aislado?- pregunto megan

-su ropa dice que no, si fuera asi su ropa estaria mas dañada pero simplemente esta algo gastada- dijo artemisa

-pues parece que no ve una television seguido- comento robin viendo que no importara lo que kid flash colocara en el televisor el chico seguia observando hasta que el peli-rojo encontro un canal con una pelicula de terror

-uh perfecto, un clasico- dijo wally con una sonrisa antesde ir en un segundo a la cocina para volver con un paquete de papas fritras, en ese momento en la pelicula se podia ver a una mujer corriendo de una criatura hasta que quedo acorralada, en ese momento se vio a una gran criatura similaraun hombre lobo, con el ocico lleno de sangre, ojos grandes y rojos, en ese momento la criatura se avalanzo contra la mujer haciendo que esta diera un grito degarrador, en ese momento el hcico se sujeto la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

-oye estas..-comenzo a preguntar kid flash al ver al chico pero en ese momento este dio un fuerte quejido llamando la atencion de todos antes de empezar a correr

-oye espera!- dijo kid flash persiguiendo al castaño quien como corria a velocidad normal fue rapidamente tomado por los hombros por el peli-rojo

-oye amigo! calmate!- dijo wally intentando hacer que el chico reaccione pero este pareia muy alretado intentando sacudirse del agarre del otro

-que sucede?- pregunto conner llegando con los demas viendo al castaño alterado

-primero ayudenme y les cuento- dijo kid flash intentando sostener al castaño pero este se movia demaciado

-señorita marciana- dijo aqualad a lo cual megan asintio antes de usar sus poderes para detener al alterado joven

-oye calmate, estas bien, estas asalvo- dijo conner acercandose al chico y mirandolo a los ojos antes de que se viera que se habia relajado, en ese momento megan lo libero haciendo que el joven cayera al suelo de rodillas aun con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos

-L-lo siento- dijo el joven por fin diciendo unas palabras

-conner, creo que mejor lo llevas a su habitacion y te quedas con el- dijo aqualad algo preocupado

-esta bien- dijo superboy algo preocupado por le joven ayudandole a levantarse para luego ayudarlo a caminar por el pasillo mientras que aqualad observaba de reojo la pantalla del televisor viendo que la pelicula quedo pausada en una parte donde se veia el ojo de la criatura

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

MONTE JUSTICIA: AGOSTO 24/ 12:30 PM

se podia ver al chico sentado en su habitacion en posicion fetal solitario hasta que se pudo escucha un ruido electronico en su puerta antes de que esta se abriera dejando ver a conner con una caja de pizza y un par de botellas de agua

-te traje algo de comer, espero que no te desagrade la pizza- dijo superboy sentandose en el banquillo antes de dejar la caja y las botellas en el suelo pero sin recivir respuesta lo ual molesto un poco al oji-azul

-oye si sigues estando tan cayado y haciendo cosas que nos alarman solo terminaras haciendo que te mandemos al aliso arkham por seguridad y no quiero eso, nadie merece estar encerrado sin un motivo asi que mejor empieza a hablar- dijo conner en tono algo molesto pero sin recivir respuesta lo cual molesto mas al oji-azul

-perfecto, si no hablaras pues no hables- dijo conner algo molesto cruzandose de brazos

-conner- se escucho repentinamente llamando la atencion del otro viendo que quien le habia hablado era el peli-castaño

-te llamas conner no? o es solo un apodo?- pregunto el castaño sin salir de su posicion fetal

-S-si ese es mi nombre y el tuyo?- pregunto conner aun algo sorprendido

-gabriel- dijo el castaño ahora mostrando una leve sonrisa la cual fue bien recivida por el superchico

-no ahi de que, por que no hablaste antes?- pregunto conner aprovechando el que alla comenzado a hablar

-no me sentia comodo, el estar rodeado de varios extraños con trajes algo.."llamativos" y con apodos como "kid flash","artemisa" entre otros nombres no reales como que no esta en mi lista de cosas que me hacen sentirme comodo- dijo gabriel con algo de gracia haiendo reir a ambos por lo sierto que era

-y en el grupo como que tu eres el mas normal: sin antifaz, sin capa ni mascara, no se, como que fue masfacil confiar en ti- dijo el castaño saliendo de la posicion fetal poco a poco

-si.. la verdad no me gusta la idea de usar un traje- dijo conner haciendo reir al otro

-je...gracias por preocuparte por mi, aun cuando por obligacion y no por decision propia- dijo gabriel en un tono algo neutro ya que estaba feliz por el detalle pero triste de que se tratara de obligacion

-no ahi de que.- dijo superboy sintiendose un poco mal por el comentario antes de que un silencio incomodo se formara entre ambos, en esemomento gabriel se estiro un poco y abrio la caja de pizza viendo que habia media pizza de la cual el tomo una revanada

-mmmmm que delicioso, hace meses que no comia una pizza- dijo feliz el castaño deborando la revanada y tomando otra, en ese momento conner siente que le tocan el hombro y al voltear se encuentra con gabriel ofreciendole una revanada

-toma, no me parece justo que yo estecomiendo y tu no- dijo gabriel con una dulce sonrisa a lo cual el oji-azul acepto la revanada comenzando a comer

-mejor descansa un poco luego, robin quiere hacerte un par de examenes para...serciorarse dealgunas cosas- dijo superboy intentando no decir el por que del orginalmente del examen

-adivino, examen psicologico para ver que tan cuerdo soy o cuantas correas me tienen que poner en arkham- dijo gabriel en medio broma con una sonrisa algo caida

-lamento mi comportamiento en las anteriores veces, en cuando intente escapar y...lo de hoy- dijo gabriel

-si, que fue eso? parecias asustado- pregunto conner pero en ese momento la sonrisa del castaño desapareciera por completo

-N-no es nada importante- dijo gabriel con una mirada triste pero antes de que superbo llegara a decir algo la puerta se abrio dejando ver a robin

-chico necesito que vengas- dijo robin dirigiendose a gabriel quien se levanto de la cama en silencio antes de seguir al chico maravilla dejando solo a superboy en la habitacion.

en otra parte del monte, se podia ver a gabriel sentado en una habitacion pequeña con una mesa enfrente y 2 asientos, fuera de la habitacion superboy y robin se encontraban apunto de entrar

-no recuerdo que tuvieramos sala de interrogatorios- dijo superboy algo curioso

-era el armario de escobas, solo que lo vacie, es el unico lugar que pude preparar rapido- dijo robin antes de hacer aparecer la olopantalla de su guante comenzando ateclear

-que haces?- pregunto conner curioso

-estoy preparando un escaner de audio, si esta nervioso ante alguna pregunta o si demuestra algun signo de cambio de humor, mentira o duda el escaner lo detecctara- dijo robin

-deacuerdo pero no lo pongas bajo mucha presion, se siente algo incomodo aun con el resto del equipo- dijo conner recordando la comversacion de hace unos minutos

-por eso entraras conmigo- dijo el chico maravilla sorprendiendo un poco al otro

-habia dejado microfonos en la habitacion del chico, escuche todo lo que hablaron y es mejor que estes con el el mayor tiempo posible, eso permitira que sepa que puede confiar en el resto- dijo robin antes de guardar su olopantalla para luego ver que superboy

-en especial creo que sera mejor para ti tambien- dijo robin llamando la atencion de conner

-a que te refieres?-pregunto superboy

-luego te lo digo, empezemos para ver que tanto podemos averiguar- dijo robin con una sonrisa

-averiguar que? exactamente- se escucho repentinamente antes de que ambos vieran hacia atras encontrandose con batman

-batman- dijo sorprendido superboy

-aqualad ya me comento todo, donde esta el chico?- pregunto el caballero de la noche

-esta alli dentro, iba a realizarle un interrogatorio con audio para ver tanto su estado psicologico y para conseguir informacion- explico robin lo planeado

-esta bien, pero manten tambien el comunicador encendido para que pueda escuchar todo- ordeno batman a lo cual robin asintio.

en ese momento conner y robin entraron a la habitacion: robin sentandose en la silla y conner recargandose en la pared detras de donde estaba robin

-hola, bueno..lamento el tener que hacer esto, pero si vas a estar con notrosos mietras vemos que hacer contigo no podemos seguir confiando a ciegas sin saber nada de ti- informo robin a lo cual gabriel vio por un momento a superboy quien asintio haciendo que el castaño respirara ondo para luego dar un suspiro relajado

-lo comprendo- dijo gabriel con la mirada algo baja

-quien eres y de donde eres?- pregunto el chico maravilla atento a cualquier rasgo del otro

-mi nombre es gabriel fits, naci en una pequeña aldea en el amazonas, mis padres eran unos investigadores que les gustaba la mitologia, mis padres eran estado unidenses por eso no poseo ningun asento- dijo gabriel con sinceridad

-bien, un gusto, soy robin- dijo este mismo con una leve sonrisa presentandose intentando que el otro se relajara mas lo cual parecia funcionar

-si, se del "chico maravilla de gothan"- dijo de manera divertida gabriel diciendo lo obvio

-posees poderes, habilidades o algun dispositivo?- pregunto robin

-algo asi..- comenzo a decir el castaño rascantose la nuca mientras conner ponia el oido antento a la comversacion

-ni si quiera se como pero.. cree 9 dijes de animales, los cuales cuando los tengo conmigo me dan alguna habilidad caracteristica del animal que representan- dijo gabriel

-y traias este contigo cuando kid flash intento atraparte no?- pregunto robin sacando de su bolsillo el dije en forma de cabeza de conejo con ojos morados

-si- dijo gabriel

-que poderes te dan?- pregunto robin guardando el dije del conejo

-Conejo: super agilidad y gran velocidad, Serpiente: flexibilidad,gran olfato y mordida venenosa, Cisne: vuelo y flote en el agua, Tortuga marina: una especie de escudo en mi espalda y resiracion bajo el agua,Lobo: agudiza todos mis sentidos y un poco de velocidad..- comenzo a decir el castaño mientras robin iba revisando en su olo pantalla las fotos de los dijes que saco cuando revisaba el bolso

-Tigre: fuerza y vision nocturna, Murcielago: super grito y vuelo, Carnero: super impulso para embestidass y recistencia de cabeza, y Camaleon: camuflaje y lengua pegajosa- termino de decir garbiel ya nombrando cada amuleto

-bien...que hacias en el contenedor?-pregunto robin

-no lo se, estaba saliendo de una casa donde me quede unos dias, estaba por seguir mi viaje y unos tipos con armadura saltaron y uno me dio un golpe con una bara electrica en un costado y luego desperte en la sala de enfermeria donde me dejaron- dijo el castaño

-y usaste tu amuleto de camaleon para hacerte invisible ante kid flash y escapaste ya que dejo la puerta abierta- dedujo el chico maravilla

-je si, disculpen eso, pero estaba asustado- dijo gabriel algo incomodo

-pues, si ubiera sido secuestrado y colocado en una enfermeria encerrado creo que ubiera desmantelado todo para obtener respuestas- bromeo robin haciendo reir a gabriel lo cual alegro a conner

-bien, solo una ultima pregunta si? y luego decidiremos que hacer- dijo robin a lo cual el castaño asintio

-que fue lo de antes? parecias asustado de algo- comento robin a lo cual el otro bajo la mirada y apreto los puños lo cual llamo la atencion de ambos heroes

-es... solo que la escena de esa pelicula...abrio una vieja herida, no...no quiero hablar de eso..por favor- dijo gabriel intentando mantener una expresion neutral pero se veia desde lejos que era una expresion de dolor, en ese momento robin asintio antes de que el y conner estuvieran apunto de salir pero cuando el super chico estaba por salir el chico maravilla lo detuvo

-sera mejor que te quedes con el, creo que eres lo mas parecido a un amigo aqui- dijo robin con algo de calma pero seriedad a lo cual conner vio al gabriel viendo que este estaba mirando hacia un costado aun con esa falsa serenidad

-deacuerdo- dijo conner quedandose en la habitacion mientras robin salio encontrandose con batman.

-y bien, que dices?-pregunto robin tecleando su teclado olografico viendo distintas estadisticas

-segun mi escaner de audio fue totalmente sincero aunque en la ultima parte se nota estres en su voz- dijo el chico maravilla haiendo desaparecer su olo pantalla

-pareciera que dice la verdad, segun aqualad tenian planeado tenerlo bajo vigilancia aqui no?-pregunto batman a lo cual su ex asistente asintio

-bien, haganlo, de sus amuletos delen solo el de tortuga y deben de asignarle a alguien que lo vigile en todo momento- dijo batman

-teniamos planeado hacerlo entre todos enrealidad- dijo robin

-el problema seria que kid flash es facil de distraer, aqualat y la señorita mariana son debiles a altas temperaturas asi qe es facil hacerles una trampa y ya que zattana se encuentra con nabu intentando aprender algo de magia nueva es mejor que artemisa, tu o superboy sean su chaperon a cada momento- dijo el mayor

-entonces lo mejor sera superboy, hasta ahora ha ganado mas confianza del chico que el resto- dijo el chico maravilla

-esta bien, yo intentare ver si cuentro reportes donde se allan visto sus habilidades en caso de que no sea 100% quien dice que es- dijo batman a lo cual robin asintio pero cuando el caballero de la noche se estaba por ir una duda surgio en su cabeza

-espera!, y que hacemos con el cuando tengamos que salir tanto por escuela o por una mision?-pregunto robin

-en el caso de la escuela el se quedara aqui con tornado rojo, cuando tenga que ir a una mision llevenlo con ustedes pero que algun otro miembro que no sea superboy debe llevar los dijes y darles los que parescan mas comvenientes y cuando se lo necesite- dijo batman terminando la comunicacion antes de alejarse caminando.

Mas tarde ese dia, se podia ver a todo el equipo reunido en la sala principal del monte ya con sus ropas casuales junto con gabriel quien ahora traia un collar de hilo negro con un colgante en gorma de tortuga marina con una gema verde en su caparazon

-chicos, el es gabriel, por ahora sera como un miembro a prueba del equipo- dijo robin presentando oficialmente al castaño

-asi que porfin hablaste? que bien! oye que tal unas carreras?- pregunto wally con emocion frente al nuevo miembro del equipo

-que tal si mejor te presentas primero cabeza dura?, hola soy artemisa, un gusto- dijo artemisa presentandose estrechando la mano de gabriel quien sonrio

-gabriel, el justo es mio- dijo este con algo de alegria

-yo soy wally, pero puedes llamarme K.F- dijo wally presentandose

-un gusto wally,y lo lamento pero segun robin solo puedo usar mi amuleto de tortuga, asi qe solo puedo respirar bajo el agua y tener una fuerte defenza en mi espalda- dijo gabriel llamando la atencion de todos

-hola, soy caldur, que es eso de "dije"?- pregunto el atlantiano

-veran, los dijes o amuletos que encontre en su bolso enrealidad son lo que activan sus poderes cuando entra en contacto con estos, segun el animal que represente, por ordenes de batman aqui solo puede tener el de tortuga, los demas se los daremos solo si se le necesita en las misiones y tiene prohibido salir del monte si no es en una mision- dijo robin

-oh rayos...ya queria poder correr contra alguien que puedira darme algo de competencia- dijo wally algo entristesido

-que sorprendente, hola soy megan, alias señorita marciana- dijo megan presentandose con una bandega con galletas

-perdona lo de antes,toma una galleta- dijo la marciana con una dulce sonrisa la cual gabriel correspondio tomando una y dandole un mordisco

-mm estan ricas- dijo gabriel

-y pot ultimo conner aunque eso ya lo sabes- dijo robin colocando una mano en el hombro del sueprchico

-tambien faltaria nuestra amiga zattana pero ya dentro de unas semanas tal vez regrese- dijo wally

-espero no causar muchas molestias- dijo gabriel algo avergonzado

-no te preocupes, por suerte ya tu habitacion la tienes, solo le faltarian muebles y esas cosas, mañana te ayudaremos con eso- dijo el peli-rojo

-oh creo tener un par de ideas para colores para la pared- dijo megan emocionada

-je gracias, dare lo mejor de mi- dijo gabriel con una sonrisa tomando otra galleta de la bandeja mientras conner y robin se alejaban un poco del grupo

-conner escuchaste lo que batman dijo no?-pregunto robin

-si, pero mas que miembro del equipo mesuena a prisionero y que yo sere su guardia- dijo superboy con algo de molestia

-si pero solo sera temporal, ademas que te servira estar con el- dijo el chico maravilla

-eso lo dijiste antes, a que te refieres?- pregunto conner

-solo piensalo, te molesta que megan alla empezado a entrar en la mente de las personas sin su permiso, pues que mejor que tener un amigo al cual ella no puede leerle lamente? te podras desahogar un poco y ella no podria leer su mente- dijo robin

-bueno...eso no suena tan mal- dijo conner frotandose la nuca

-pero recuerda, no tienes que decirle que aun seguira bajo vigilancia, por ahora solo sabe que tiene prohibido salir y usar sus dijes, tal vez asi se abra mas- dijo robin con una sonrisa

-si..creo que puedo intentar- dijo conner con una sonrisa antes de ver al cataño quien se reia on los demas.

?

se podia ver una gran habitacion de piedra sumida en la oscuridad, apenas con un poco de luz visible con la cual se lograban ver 4 siluetas humanoides de las cuales 3 estaban de un lado y la otra del otro

-donde esta el chico?- pregunto una de las siluetas del trio con una voz masculina

-fue interceptado, ahora estamos tratando de ver alguna señal de el- dijo la silueta del otro lado

-mas te vale, o pagaras als consecuencias- dijo otra de las siluetas de manera amenazadora

-y recuerden de no dañarlo de gravedad, lo necesitamos vivo- dijo la tercera silueta del trio

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

MONTE JUSTICIA: Agosto 25/ 8:30 AM

se podia ver a conner caminando por uno de los pasillos del monte mientras estiraba los brazos desperezandose

-conner!, hola, buenos dias- saludo megan llegando por otro pasillo mientras sonreia

-hola megan- saludo simplemente superboy mientras seguia caminando siendo seguiido por la marciana

-conner, acaso me estas evitando?, es que ultimamente pareciera que no deseas pasar tiempo conmigo- comento megan con la mirada algo baja

-no megan, no te trato de evitar, es solo que...- comenzoa decir conner deteniendose

-vamos conner puedes decirme- dijo megan atravez de su telepatia lo cual molesto al oji-azul

-es que desde año nuevo que estas leyendo las mentes de tus amigos sin el consentimiento del otro!- dijo molesto conner sorprendiendo a la marciana

-y no creas que no note que lo intentaste con gabriel cuando lo traiamos al monte- dijo conner algo molesto

-Lo..lo siento pero es solo que..-comenzo a decir megan pero fue interrumpida por el otro

-sin peros, al principio solo nos comunicaste entre nosotros y eso estaba bien, pero ahora te metes dentro para saberlo todo, incluso supongo que si no te decia nada y solo me iba ibas a intentar entrar en mi mente para saber que sucedia- dijo conner aun molesto para luego ver la mirada preocupada de la marciana

-lo lamento megan pero...creo que no podemos seguir siendo novios- conner entristeciendo a megan

-ou... esta...bien supongo..- dijo megan algo entristecida para luego seguir por el pasillo caminando

-no crees que fuiste un poco duro con ella?-pregunto caldur llegando a donde estaba conner

-no, necesitaba decirselo- dijo conner ya mas calmado

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto el atlante

-si, ire a despertar a gabriel- dijo conner llendo por otro pasillo mientras con una mano frotaba su cien izquierda hasta que llego a la habitacion del castaño, por lo cual toco la puerta

-gabriel, despierta- llamo conner sin recivir respuesta por lo cual con cuidado abrio un poco la puerta viendo al castaño dormido en la cama pero con los brazos estirados hacia loslados, una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada, completamente bestido y con la sabana que apenas cubria una pierna mientras el resto estaba caido en el suelo, ver esa escena le dio algo de gracia al superchico por lo cual se paro junto a gabriel

-oye, es hora de despertar- dijo conner a lo cual el castaño ni reacciono

-oye... despierta- dijo conner sacudiendo un poco al otro haciendo que este comenzara a abrir un poco los ojos

-eh?- pregunto adormilado antes de abrir los ojos para luego de un rapido movimiento sentarse en la cama

-conner, hola!- dijo gabriel de manera alegre aunque aun se notaba semi dormido

-hola, vamos a desayunar, aqui es mejor desayunar lo antes posible, no sabes cuando batman llegara con una mision- dijo conner a lo cual el castaño asintio antes de hacer un ligero salto para pararse pero en ese momento este al pararse se tambaleo ligeramente casi cayendose pero en ese momento conner lo atrapo

-te enncuentras bien?-pregunto el superchico vieno la castaño quien bajo un poco la mirada apenado

-S-si estoy bien, solo me marie- dijo gabriel parandose con ayuda de conner para que luego ambos salieran de la habitacion.

mas tarde ese dia, gabriel y orbin se encontraban en el area de entrenamiento en posicones para pelear

-estas listo? si vas a estar aqui mejor aprendes a defenderte bien,nuevo- dijo robin con una sonrisa divertida

-si, estoy listo- dijo gabriel con una sonrisa, en ese momento robin salto intentnado darle una patada al castaño pero este la esquivo para luego agacharse dando una patada a uno de los pies de robin al aterrizar haiendo que este estuviera apunto de caer, pero en ese momento el chico maravilla se apoyo en una mano la cual uso de apoyo para intentar darle una patada giratoria al castaño pero este la esquivo pero no logro esquivar la otra mano de robin la cual lo tomo del tobillo haciendolo estar apunto de caer pero este se apoyo en sus manos para luego enroscar su pierna libre alrededor del brazo de robin y precionarlo

-agh..buena jugada pero te falta practica- dijo el chico maravilla con una sonrisa tocando una parte de la pierna de gabriel quien dio un leve quejido soltando al otroy ademas perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo al suelo en el cual se marcaba "gabriel fallo"

-je buena pelea- dijo gabriel con una sonrisa masajeandose la zona que toco el otro

-lo mismo digo, aunque te lo puse facil- dijo robin ayudando al castaño a pararse

-ja eso deberia molestarme o reconfortarme?- pregunto gabriel de manera divertida antes de ver a un lado viendo a conner sentado en una banca junto al area de entrenamiento

-oye conner! te reto a una pelea!- dijo gabriel sorprendiendo a los presentes

-oye amigo, si apenas pudiste conmigo creo que con conner lo tendras dificil- dijo robin colocando una mano en el hombro del otro

-eso por que no use mi dije, quiero ver que tal me va, super fuerza contra super escudo- dijo gabriel con una sonrisa

-eh no gracias- dijo conner ya sabianedo que ganaria

-acaso tienes miedo? superbaby?-pregunto de manera burlona pero divertida gabriel a lo cual conner sonrio divertido

-acaso me estas retando enserio?- pregunto superboy en tono bromista

-acaso temes perder?- pregunto gabriel deforma desafiante

-je esta bien, vamosque tienes- dijo conner poniendose en zona de entrenamiento mientras robin salia de esta

-preparado?-pregunto gabriel con una sonrisa

-vamos- dijo superboy con una sonrisa antes de intentar darle un golpe a gabriel pero este se agacho dando una patada a los pies de este pero conner dio un salto esquivando la patada, rapidamente conner intento darle un golpe a gabriel pero este rodo esquivando el golpe

-vamos conner, rei que el repuesto de superman deberia ser fuerte- dijo gabriel de manera desafiante

-je ya veras- dijo conner llendo rapido contra el castaño dando un rapido y potente golpe pero en ese momento gabriel se dio la vuelta haciendo que al recivir el golpe se viera un leve resplandor verdoso al tiempo que conner retrocedia casi cayendose

-pero que?- dijo sorprendido antes de ver a gabriel quien aun seguia de espaldas pero una leve y nublosa aura cubria su espalda en forma de un caparazon de tortuga

-que sucede? eso es todo?- pregunto gabriel dandose la vuelta mostrando que su dije de tortuga estaba brillando de un tono verdoso

-aver que te parece esto- dijo conner emocionado intentando darle un golpe a gabriel quien rodo por debajo del puño dandole una patada en el estomago a superboy quien retrocedio un poco, en ese momento gabriel estaba por taclear a conner pero al hacero solo recibio un duro choque contra este cayendo ambos contra el suelo

-agh...sierto, solo tortuga, no tengo a carnero- dijo gabriel algo adolorido frotandose la cabeza antes de ver que se encontraba sobre conner con una mano apoyada en su pecho

-je creo que gane, te derribe- dijo el castaño de manera bromista pero en ese momento conner hizo un giro haciendo que se intercambiaran posiciones quedando gabriel contra el suelo con ambas manos del oji azul a los lados de su cabeza y sus piernas a los lados de las de gabriel

-je y ahora?- pregunto conner en tono divertido on una sonrisa antes de que empezaran a reir ambos antes de que gabriel se sonrojara levemente

-ejem- se aclaro al garganta robin haciendose notar en la habitacion, en ese momento conner se dio cuenta en la posicion en la que se encontraba sobre gabriel acorralandolo con sus brazos y piernas

-L-lo siento- dijo conner parandose y ayudando al otro a pararse tambien

-no ahi problema- dijo gabriel con una sonrisa

-vamos a por algo de beber les parece?- pregunto robin reciviendo una respuesta positiva de ambos presentes.

cuando el trio llego a la cocina pudieron ver a artemisa con su telefono celular y kaldur,megan y wally sentados en el sofa viendo la television

-y que tal el entrenamiento?- pregunto aqualad

-bien, gabriel necesita algo de practica pero como para un combate basico de cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo robin llendo al refrigerador tomando de esta 3 latas de refresco

-atrapen- dijo el chico maravilla lanzando 2 de las latas las cuales gabriel y conner atraparon

-si, al estar solo 3 años uno necesita saber como defenderse un poco en especial si no puede usar sus poderes por algun motivo- dijo gabriel abriendo la lata

-3 años?! y que ahi de tu familia?- pregunto wally viendo a castaño pero este solo trago saliva

-oigan estan viendo "hola megan"- pregunto repentinamente el castaño acercandose al trio del sofa viendo lo que veian en television

-si, megan quiso mostrarnos un capitulo- dijo kaldur

-que bien!, yo solo recuerdo un episodio donde megan quiso ornear unas galletas para una pijamada y termino preparando tanta mezcla para galletas que hizo varias galletas gigantes- comento gabriel con una sonrisa

-el episodio 15: "una pijamada galletosa" si lo recuerdo ja- dijo megan con una sonrisa mientras el castaño bebia un poco de refresco.

en ese momento los se escucharonlos parlantes de la cueva

-rquipo, reportence en al sala principal, les tengo una mision- dijo batman atravez de los parlantes antes de que todos fueran camino a la sala pero cuando wally estaba por ir fue detenido por robin

-wally, necesito que vayas a la bobeda de mi habitacion y trae los dijes de gabriel- dijo robin a lo cual wally poniendose serio asintio antes de desaparecer unos pocos segundos para luego aparecer con los 8 dijes

-bien,mantenlos contigo y dale alguno solo si es muy necesario- dijo el hico maravilla a lo cual el peli-rojo asintio.

unos minutos despues todo el equipo se encontraban todos reunidos y ya con sus trajes puestos frente a batman

-oigan...necesitare conseguirme un traje como el resto de ustedes?-pregunto gabriel viendo que soloel y superboy desentonaban un poco del resto del grupo

-pues si no quieres que nadie te ataque en la calle seria lo mas adecuado, conner y aqualad no lo necesitan ya que conner no sale mucho de aqui y aqualad es atlante asi que visita mas su hogar que el mundo exterior-dijo robin buscando algo en su cinturon para luego entregarle a garbriel un anti faz como el suyo

-gracias- dijo gabriel colocanse el antifaz

-luego vere de ayudarte con lo del traje, no queremos otro heroe con antifaz negro, enserio ya son demaciados- dijo wally con una sonrisa antes de que todos le prestaran atencion a batman

-bien si ya terminaron, flecha roja sigue vigilando al grupo de entrega especial que capturo a gabriel, segun nos informa una entrega de varios minerales sera enviado esta noche, entre los minerales tenemos plomo, acero,titanio y un mineral raro conocido como "daedit": un mineral poco comun que se encuentra normalmente en algunas puntas del rio amazonas, este mineral es recistente como el acero pero posee una leve radiacion- explico batman mientras mostraba imagenes de lo que parecia una especie de piedra de un tono verde muy oscuro con unas lineas ondulantes de color verde fuerte

-su mision sera seguir el envio y cuando vean al comprador atraparlo- dijo batman

-y a donde vamos?- pregunto robin curioso.

JUMPCITY / 8:30 PM

se podia ver una tranquila en la ciudad, mientras gabriel y conner en ropas de civil se encontraban caminando por la calle de la ciudad

-algun rastro del vehiculo de entrega?- pregunto conner atravez de la telepatia de megan

-no aun nada pero segun la informacion el camion puede estar camuflado asi que ahi que estar atentos a cualquier cosa- dijo aqualad en un tejado junto con artemisa

-sea cual sea recuerden solo debemos seguirlo y no hacer nada hasta ver al comprador, si nos descubren ahora seria peligroso para la mision en especial con tantos civiles cerca-dijo robin telepaticamente mientras caminaba junto a kid flash entre la gente

-por ahora de los camiones que eh visto son de comida para los restaurantes, en verdad que en esta ciudad les gusta la pizza- dijo megan en la bionave camuflada

-oigan que tal hacernos una base una vez aqui? se ve que es una ciudad animada- dijo wally con una sonrisa

-luego hablaremos de eso por ahora centrense en la mision- dijo aqualad.

-que dijeron?-pregunto gabriel a conner con curiocidad al ver su expresion algo perdida unos segundos

-por ahora no ahi señales del camion pero debemos estar atentos- dijo conner mientras pasaban frente a una tienda de disfraces en la cual gabriel se detuvo un segundo

-oye quiero hacer algo rapido, esperame aqui- dijo gabriel con una sonrisa

-no, debemos concentrarnos en la mision no vinimos a divertirnos- dijo conner algo serio

-vamos...solo unos segundos, prometo que no tardare- dijo el castaño haciendo que el superchico diera un suspiro

-esta bien, pero ire contigo- dijo conner a lo cual garbiel alegre asintio antes de que ambos entraran en la tienda.

por otro lado robin y kid flash se encontraban caminando hasta que el peli-negro vio algo sospechoso

-oye wally, megan dijo que la mayoria de camiones iban a pizzerias no?- pregunto el chico maravilla

-si, por que?- pregunto wally

-entonces por que ese camion de sushi esta saliendo un callejon sin restaurante de sushi cerca?- pregunto robin señalando lo dicho: un camion de sushi saliendo de un callejon

-ese debe ser nuestro camion- dijo wally

-chicos creemos que encontramos el camion, ahi un camion de sushi que salio de un callejon pero por esta calle no ahi ningun restaurante de sushi- dijo robin telepaticamente al resto del equipo

-bien vamos para alla, superboy escuchaste?- pregunto aqualad

-si, iremos en unos momentos- dijo superboy atravez de la telepatia.

unos minutos mas tarde se podia ver a casi todo el equipo menos a superboy y gabriel reunidos y con sus trajes en la bionave volando por sobre le camion de sushi el cual ya habia salido de la ciudad y entrado en el el desierto que estaba junto a esta

-que extraño,conner aun no nos alcanzo- dijo megan algo preocupada

-creen que gabriel alla hecho algo?-pregunto artemisa algo dudosa

-no creo, aunque ahi que considerar que no trajeron la motocicleta asi que superboy lo debe traer a base de saltos- dijo wally

-oigan miren, el camion esta bajando a velocidad- dijo robin viendo como el camion se iba deteniendo y saliendo del camino

-señorita marciana aterriza la nave detras de aquellas rocas- ordeno aqualad a lo cual megan obvedecio aterrizando detras de un grupo de rocas no muy lejos de donde estaba el camion.

-parece que esperan algo-dijo robin ya fuera de la nave viendo con sus binoculares el vehiculo antes de ver como 2 caballeros roboticos bajaban de la parte de atras del camion

-son los robots de la otra vez, entonces si es nuestro camion-dijo el chico maravilla

-creo que tenemos compania- dijo kid flash señalando el cielo en el cual se podia ver un helicoptero aterrizar cerca del camion

-bien vamos quien es nuestro comprador- dijo robin ajustando sus binoculares para ver quienes bajaban del helicoptero para luego ver que de este bajaba Bane y un par de sus hombres

-bane? para que quiere ese grandulon minerales y metales?- pregunto artemisa

-se lo preguntaremos cuando lo atrapemos- dijo aqualad a lo cual los demas asintieron

-chicos me escuchan?- escucho telepaticamente megan

-conner! si te escuchamos donde estabas?- pregunto megan telepaticamente

-con gabriel, ya vieron la comprador?- pregunto conner

-si,es bane, por donde estas? necesitamos tu ayuda por aqui- dijo kid flash

-estamos llegando, dejenos a bane-dijo superboy a lo cual los demas asintieron.

por otro lado bane se encontraba parado fuera de su helicoptero mientras se le acercaba uno de los robots

-señor: BANE, su pedido de: MINERALES: ACERO, TITANIO, DAEDIT Y MERCURIO, esta aqui, se le solicita realizar al transaccion- dijo el robot con una voz robotica mientras en algunas partes usaba grabaciones de bane hablando

-primero requiero ver la entrega- dijo bane a lo cual el robot hizo un gesto haciendo que el otro robot asintiera para que luego de la parte de atras del camion bajaran 6 robots mas todos transportando paquetes medianos en manos de los cuales uno de los robots abrio uno mostrando que dentro se encontraban multiples lingotes y tubos de cada mineral nombrado.

-bien- dijo bane viendo a uno de sus subordinados quien asintio antes de teclear un par de cosas en una tableta al tiempoq que unas luces brillaban en el robot

-transaccion exitosa, un gusto negociar con usted- dijo el robot pero en ese momento una flecha se clavo en el suelo entre ambos para que luego esta explotara separando al robot y bane

-lamento decirlo pero esta transaccion ha sido denegada- dijo robin de manera divertida parado junto al resto del equipo

-mala idea mocosos- dijo bane inyectandose su veneno aumentando su masa muscular al tiempo que sus subordinados comenzaban a disparar, rapidamente aqualad creo un escudo de agua para bloquear los disparos mientras artemiza comenzaba a disparar flechas con red a los hombres armados pero en ese momento un disparo laser roso su hombro derecho

-agh..- se quejo antes de ver que los robots de entrega bajaban las cajas y comenzaban a dispararle

-oigan no se metan con mi dama- dijo kid flash corriendo rapido para distraer a los robots antes de tomar a artemisa en brazos y alejarla de alli

-oye aun puedo pelear- se quejo la rubia

-si pero no disparar en especial con el hombro herido- dijo kid flash dejandola en el suelo junto a la bionave

-sube y intenta darnos apoyo aereo- dijo wally a lo cual esta asintio.

por otro lado megan se encontraba es levantando a los robots y haciendolos chocar entre si pero estos no se doblaban

-estos robots son muy recistentes- dijo la marciana esquivando rapidamente algunos disparos pero en ese momento bane le tomo de la capa

-a donde esta tu noviecito ahora?- pregunto bane sujetando a megan del cuello

-oye sueltala!- se escucho antes de que se viera a superboy en lo alto junto con otra persona: era casi de su misma altura, delgado, con una camiseta cafe oscuro con mangas arrancadas,guantes sin dedos,, un cinturon de tela negro, unos pantalones negros, unas botas y una mascara de lobo hecha de madera que cubria la parte superior de su cabeza y en su cuello colgaba un dije de tortuga

-lanzamiento!- dijo el enmascarado con una sonrisa antes de que conner lo lanzara con fuerza al tiempo que en la espalda del enmascarado se formaba un aura verde nebulosa en forma de caparazon por lo cual se dio la vuelta justo cuando bane le iba a golpear haciendo que golpeara el caparazon haciendo retroceder un poco a ambos y logrando que el villano soltara a megan.

-conner llegaste!- dijo alegre megan mientras veia aterrizar fuertemente al superchico

-perdonen el retraso, alguien queria cambiar de estilo- dijo conner con una sonrisa

-agh..mocosos, no importa cuantos sean en su equipo los acabare!- dijo bane con enojo apunto de golpear al enmascarado pero este nuevamente se dio la vuelta pero esta vez logrando que el golpe inpulsara al enmascarado en direccion a los robots de entrega dañadolos un poco

-je gracias por tu ayuda grandulon- dijo el enmascarado haciendo enojar a bane, en ese momento el musucloso villano corrio molesto contra el enmascarado pero en ese momento sintio algo en su espalda

-oye te importa? creo que ya no necesitaras esto- dijo robin de manera divertida cortando con uno de sus pajarans el tubo de veneno de bane

-que?! NO!- dijo molesto intentado agarrar a robin pero este salto de su espalda haciendolo perder un poco el equilibrio mientras volvia a su forma normal lo cual superboy aprovecho dandole un fuerte golpe al grandulon mandandolo a volar

-lo tengo!- dijo artemisa llegando con la bionave abriendo la compuerta desde la cual disparando una flecha la cual se abrio soltando una red que inmovilizo a bane para que por ultimo este cayera al suelo.

-muy bien!- dijo kid flash alegre mientras derribaba al ultimo subordinado de bane con aqualad

-buen trabajo- dijo aqualad mientras la bionave aterrizaba cerca de ellos

-ese es gabriel?-pregunto sorprendido robin por el traje al tiempo que el enmascarado levando su mascara dejando ver que se trataba de gabriel

-si, disculpen la tardanza, intente hacerlo rapido pero luego recordamos que se nos olvido preguntar exactamente la direcciona la que iba el camion lo lamento- dijo gabriel con la mirada algo baja

-lo importante es que llegaron atiempo- dijo kaldur

-artemisa te encuentras bien?-pregunto kid flash arcercandose a la arquera que bajaba de la nave

-si, aunque ese tiro me dolio mas a mi que a el- dijo artemisa sujetandose el hombro derecho

-no parece grave, creo que estaras bien pronto- dijo kid flash viendo la quemadura del roce del laser

-oigan las cajas estan abiertas- dijo robin viendo las cajas de la entrega

-se devieron abrir en la pelea, pareciera que no falta nada- dijo aqualad viendo las cajas

-llamare a la liga para que vengan por bane y los demas- dijo megan llendo a la bio nave junto con los demas

-oye y ya que tienes ya un traje cool, que nombre usaras?- pregunto kid flash

-nombre?- pregunto dudoso el castaño

-si, tu nombre de heroe- explico robin

-ah..pues que tal..."predator"?- pregunto gabriel

-mmm simple y ademas tiene relacion con los animales,suena bien-dijo kid flash

-porcierto conner..-comenzo a decir gabriel deteniendose junto con el superchico

-perdon si soy una carga,la verdad..preferiria que apenas batman me de permiso me deje irme y asi no ser una carga para nadie- dijo gabriel con una sonrisa entristesida

-no te preocupes, no eres una carga, sino que poco a poco te haces parte del equipo-dijo conner colocando una mano en el hombro del castaño

-gracias-dijo gabriel con una dulce sonrisa.

?

por otro lado se podia ver nuevamente la habitacion oscura con als 3 siluetas juntas y frente a ellas uno de los robots de entrega

-conseguiste el paquete?-pregunto la primera slueta

-si, el pedido fue rescatado con exito- dijo el robot mostrando una caja la cual abrio dejando ver multiples piedras verde oscuro con rayas onduladas verde intenso

-bane fue la distraccion perfecta para comprobar quienes detuvieron la entrega y para mejorarlo tambien vimos que el chico se encuentra con ellos- dijo la segunda silueta

-y cuando lo recuperemos, todos seran deborados por la oscuridad- dijo la tercera silueta en un tono siniestro

continuara...


End file.
